Lemniscate
by Sabrina Martins
Summary: • "Era bom estar ali. Não desejaria estar em nenhum outro lugar; estava perfeito"


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens citados não me pertecem.

**Notas:** Postada também no orkut.

-x-

"Compreendo" Naquele momento eu já estava praticamente afundada na poltrona do escritório. Totalmente desesperada.

"É sempre a mesma coisa Sakura! Eu quero o dinheiro do empréstimo, senão você já sabe." Ameaças eram o ponto forte de Sasori, porém, por algum motivo, eu realmente achei que sua paciência havia se esgotado. "Você tem até o último dia do ano para me pagar."

Eu devia cinco milhões de ienes para o banco, não era muita coisa, em dólares seria quase nada; mas esse dinheiro foi suficiente para reerguer o hospital de meu pai. O hospital Haruno estava em crise havia um tempo; quando meu pai faleceu, resolvi que era eu quem deveria ajudar aquele lugar tão precioso para nós.

"Sasori, eu irei dar um jeito. Peço apenas que se acalme!" Suspirei pesadamente e me levantei da poltrona. "Vamos reunir a diretoria para tentar contornar toda essa situação. Venha ao hospital hoje, às treze horas, tudo bem para você?"

Ele soltou um suspiro vencido. Sussurrou um okay e desligou.

"Shizune, às treze horas teremos uma reunião com o banco. Avise para os Hyuuga e também para os Yamanaka." Não sei se todos viriam, mas pouco me importava; a única coisa que eu tinha em mente era tentar arranjar alguma maneira de ajudar o hospital.

Sem chance!

Nunca que eu sozinha conseguiria todo o dinheiro. Os Yamanaka vendiam flores, não vou dizer que não eram ricos, mas também não poderiam ajudar com muita coisa; os Hyuuga, bem, esses aí até que viviam bem financeiramente, mas o hospital era apenas um projeto filantrópico para eles, não era tão importante.

Senti vontade de gritar. Eu estava naquele barco sozinha, lançada à sorte de qualquer acontecimento.

"O que aconteceu?" Ouvi aquela voz estridente invadir a sala com brusquidão. Yamanaka Ino era uma de minhas médicas, uma ótima profissional e amiga. "Foi o Sasori novamente?"

Ela parou na frente da minha mesa. Eu apenas meneei a cabeça positivamente; com meus braços e pernas cruzados, ela se aproximou e começou a massagear meus ombros.

"Gaara me pediu em casamento, ele quer que eu vá para Suna. Eu sei que você tem mais problemas que eu e que, bem, esse não é o mais importante, mas eu queria conversar com você a respeito."

Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria. Os dois engatavam um relacionamento havia três anos praticamente e nada até agora. Finalmente a hora havia chegado, mas não era uma boa hora, eu precisaria de Ino comigo, tanto como amiga quanto como médica do Hospital.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo, logo escutamos o barulho do telefone; era Shizune avisando que Hinata Hyuuga e Neji Hyuuga haviam chegado e que estavam na sala de reunião. Vimos a hora e já eram quase treze horas, decidimos nos apressar para chegar antes de Sasori e sua equipe de tiranos.

"Quanto tempo ele deu para nós, antes de tirar o hospital de nossas mãos?" Neji quem perguntava, como se ele se importasse. Só ajudava o hospital por causa de Hinata e nada mais, vai ver ele só queria saber quanto tempo mais ele tinha para se ver livre do fardo que era aquele lugar.

"Até o último dia do ano."

"Temos pouco mais de uma semana?" Hinata disse surpresa. Pareceu tão abalada que pensei até que, se realmente o hospital fosse tirado de minhas mãos, ela ficaria mais triste que eu.

O telefone soou e eu sabia que era Sizune avisando que o meu mais terrível pesadelo já estava esperando para entrar. Em poucos minutos Sasori já me tragava com os olhos, parecia em fúria, parecia sem paciência e estava com um olhar totalmente vitorioso.

"Não sei nem porque estou aqui, já lhe disse quanto tempo você tem para me pagar tudo, inclusive os juros."

Eu não citei, mas Sasori e eu já tivemos um relacionamento bastante sério; foi nessa época que eu havia pego o empréstimo e já haviam dois anos que isso havia ocorrido. Juros de dois anos de empréstimo no banco, realmente assustador.

"Creio que seria sensato financiar a dívida, não acha Sasori?" Quem se pronunciava era Neji, como sempre era ele quem conseguia dobrar Sasori. Não sei como Neji conseguia, talvez fosse a calma que ele possuía ou talvez apenas fosse um dom. Eu tinha o dom de cuidar das pessoas, Neji tinha o dom de manipulá-las.

"Poderíamos pensar em financiar os juros, porém a dívida em si está fora de questão. Seria pior para vocês, cairiam juros sobre juros e tudo se transformaria em uma bola de neve." Uchiha Itachi era o tesoureiro de Sasori, um tipo de escudeiro fiel. Eu o conhecia à muito tempo, porém a intimidade era pouca.

Ao final de tudo a única coisa que conseguimos foram "nãos" de um Sasori muito teimoso. Era até o final do ano ou nada. Nada de hospital Haruno e tudo iria para o cano; eu não deveria permitir que isso acontecesse, mas como eu impediria?

-x-

Três dias haviam se passado desde que Sasori decretou o nosso fim. Estávamos no Hospital. Era final de expediente e também era noite de Natal. Todos estavam sorrindo, bebendo, se divertindo. Tudo parecia bem que eu até me permiti entrar na diversão. Ino soltava fogos, o que era estranho já que ela estava com um vestido minúsculo e com um salto gigantesco; Gaara estava lá também, junto com os irmãos. Tudo era festa, afinal, noite de Natal merece ser comemorada sem pensamentos ruins ou destrutivos, mesmo sendo dfícil eu me permiti esquecer tudo por um momento.

"Bem, eu tirei uma pessoa muito extravagante." Temari começava a revelar quem era seu amigo secreto.

"Ah! Nem vale, é o Naruto." Ino esbravejou. Todos riram da atitude da Yamanaka. Na verdade, Temari havia tirado a cunhada. Ino pareceu não gostar do que Temari havia dito, porém adorou o vestido preto básico que ganhou da mulher.

Continuaram o amigo secreto. Eu havia tirado Naruto, dei uma cueca de elefante rosa pra ele, sabia que ele ia gostar. Quem me tirou havia sido Hinata, ganhei um jaleco novo, com meu nome bordado em rosa. Muito prestativo da parte dela!

Tudo havia corrido bem, na medida do possível, pela semana que se seguiu. A preocupação insistia em me perseguir. Eu estava de mãos e pés atados até que...

"Sakura, isso chegou para você." Shizune dava espaço para um entregador colocar um buquê de flores de tamanho descomunal em cima de minha mesa de centro.

Quando Shizune e o tal entregador saíram, corri para ver se havia algum cartão.

Eram flores tão bonitas, e tudo parecia tão estranho que eu pensei que poderia ser até uma piadinha de mal gosto que Sasori fazia. Achei um cartão, era bonito e a letra era tão desenhada. Mordi o lábio inferior quando terminei de ler aquilo. Não era um cartão, era um convite.

"Baile de máscaras de Ano novo" Ino lia alto. quando chegou na minha sala para entregar uns relatórios e viu aquele grande buquê ela quase surtou. Pra quê que eu fui entregar o cartão/convite para ela mesmo? "Você está convidada para passar a virada de ano em um sonho que não será desfeito ao soar das doze badaladas, e sim, será iniciado. Sua presença é mais que esperada. Com amor, um grande amigo!"

"Eu não sei se vou" Eu disse. Estava assustada. Não sabia quem era o autor daquilo; e quem era esse tal amigo secreto?

"Claro que você vai." Ino dizia autoritária. "Vamos fazer compras, você tem que estar magnífica. Quem enviou isso, com certeza quer muito que você vá. Olha o tamanho desse buquê. Você não pode deixar esse 'amigo' na mão."

Um sorriso perverso se formava nos lábios dela.

"Tô achando que isso é obra do Sasori."

"Ah, por favor! Sasori é um porco sem coração; pra te destruir ele já usa o empréstimo, não faria algo desse tipo justo agora, que a guerra já está praticamente ganha." Ela dizia com tamanha certeza que eu sorri, peguei minha bolsa e a puxei.

"Vamos às compras então" Corríamos pelo hospital e a única coisa que ela fez foi soltar um gritinho típico dela.

-x-

Já era sábado, último dia do ano. Estava em casa, pelo menos! Nos últimos dias eu apenas ficava me lamuriando pelo hosital. Hoje era o último dia do prazo que Sasori havia dado para nós. Neji, como sempre, havia dito que conseguiria aumentar o prazo novamente, só não sei se sua lábia funcionaria mais uma vez. Tinhamos um quantia boa na poupança do hospital, tentaríamos dar como entrada essa quantia e ver no que iria dar.

Eu me olhava no espelho naquele momento.

Eu estava horrível!

Ouvi a campainha tocar e torci os lábios em desgosto. Não queria ver ninguém, argh!

Desci as escadas e vi um envelope; o peguei e abri a porta, mas não havia ninguém. Suspirei fundo e entrei novamente em casa. Sentei no sofá e o abri, e quase não acreditei. Eu via um recibo de banco. Um depósito no valor que eu precisava.

Eu sorri.

Quem estava fazendo aquilo? Definitivamente não era o Sasori. Rapidamente liguei para Shizune, ela estaria em casa.

"Vê quanto tem na minha conta bancária." Continuei sentada no sofá. Sorrindo como uma garotinha boba. Quem estava fazendo aquilo por mim? Não importava, com certeza era a mesma pessoa que havia me mandado o convite. Ouvi Shizune exclamar um "Oh meu Deus" e eu gargalhei. "Tá tudo aí Shizune, estamos salvos."

"Quem te emprestou esse dinheiro Sakura?"

"Não sei, mas acho que vou conhecer essa noite."

Liguei para todos para avisar que eu havia conseguido o dinheiro.

"Temos que ir agora no banco, esfregar na cara daquele ruivo escroto que nós conseguimos." Ino estava certa, tinhamos que mostrar para Sasori que nós havíamos vencido. Com a ajuda de alguém, mas vencemos.

"Okay, daqui a uma hora no encontramos na frente do banco."

Desligamos e fomos nos arrumar. Seria um grande dia; meu ano terminaria bem e espero que iniciasse da mesma maneira. Seria ótimo mostrar para Sasori que, no fim, quem vencia era eu.

-x-

O dia estava radiante. Parecia que o cinza habitual que rondava os meus dias, havia magicamente sumido. Eu realmente esperava que aquela não fosse uma felicidade passageira.

Já esperava a doida atrasada havia dez minutos; se fosse em dia um normal, com certeza, eu já estaria praguejando aquela Yamanaka, mas como era um dia de mudanças e de reviravoltas, e tudo isso ao meu favor, acabei dando um crédito. Fiquei parada na porta do ostentoso prédio, estava de óculos escuros, com uma saia de couro preta e uma blusa branca social; por cima um blazer azul cobalto.

Quinze minutos de atraso.

"Está perdida?" Uma voz familiar soou atrás de mim. Me virei e vi a imagem que eu já esperava.

Era Uchiha Itachi, estava elegantemente vestido em um terno de bom corte, com uma gravata vermelha que combinava perfeitamente com todo o conjunto. Eu realmente não tinha uma opinião sobre aquele homem; era misterioso demais para o meu gosto e, bem, às vezes falava coisas para mim que eu ficava estranhamente confusa.

Lembro-me da época em que Sasori e eu ainda tinhamos uma relação estável. Os olhares que ele lançava para mim não eram inocentes e eu sabia que não, mas nunca diria isso para Sasori. Mas não eram apenas olhares, muitas vezes ele dizia coisas que me deixavam com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

"Se não se sente feliz, talvez não seja o melhor para você." Ele me disse certa vez, quando me pegou chorando no banheiro da mansão de Sasori, logo após uma briga que tivemos.

Fiquei pensando por um tempo no que ele havia dito e, por fim, acabei com tudo. Terminei meu relacionamento de cinco anos e nunca me arrependi. Foi bem melhor para a minha sanidade ficar sozinha do que com uma companhia tão amarga quanto Sasori.

"Apenas esperando para acabar com o sorrisinho de satisfação do seu amigo." Dei um sorriso debochado.

Ele deu o mesmo sorriso.

"Sasori não é meu amigo, é apenas meu chefe."

E ele foi embora depois daquilo.

Ino acabava de sair do táxi e viu Itachi indo embora depois de uma breve conversa entre nós dois.

"Porque estavam conversando?" Ela já chegou falando.

Entramos no poderoso império de Akasuna no Sasori e eu narrei o que ocorreu lá fora entre Itachi e eu. Sasori, quando soube que eu estava no hall do banco, mandou imediatamente que nós subíssemos. Tenho certeza que ele estava pensando que eu pediria por clemência, mas graças ao anjo que me ajudava, eu não me humilharia na frente dele. Tudo graças a alguém que eu nem ao menos conhecia, mas já poderia chamar de amigo!

Sasori mal pode acreditar que estava tudo quitado entre nós dois. Vi a surpresa em seus olhos quando lhe entreguei o cheque. Nunca mais eu queria ver a cara daquele homem.

-x-

"Nem acredito que tudo acabou dando certo no final." Ino dizia enquanto colocava uma colherada de brigadeiro na boca.

"Muito menos eu." Estávamos na minha casa. Era cedo ainda, por isso conversávamos tão despreocupadas, daria perfeitamente tempo para nos arrumarmos para nossos compromissos no final da noite.

"Você não tem nem idéia de quem depositou a quantia na sua conta?" Ino perguntava, estava tão curiosa quanto eu. "Hm, podemos fazer o seguinte, ligar pro seu banco e saber em nome de quem que está o depósito."

Ótima idéia! Como eu não havia pensado naquilo.

Liguei para o banco na mesma hora e mal pude acreditar no nome que a mulher disse pra mim.

"Quem fez a transferência foi o Sr. Uchiha Itachi, às oito horas da manhã de hoje."

Desliguei o telefone e Ino engasgou assim que ouviu o nome do homem ser proferido por mim.

"Por que ele faria isso?" Ela me perguntava como se eu soubesse. "Sempre percebi que ele tinha segundas intenções com você."

"Se ele está achando que só porque ele salvou o hospital da minha família, eu vou cair em seus braços como uma princesa que acaba de ser salva pelo príncipe, ele está muito enganado."

"Você acha que foi ele quem te convidou para o baile de máscaras?" Ino disse como se nós tivéssemos quinze anos de idade.

"Acho bem a cara dele, pra falar a verdade."

Porém, no fundo, não importava. Nada importaria naquele momento; eu iria naquela festa e agradeceria, claro que eu peguntaria o que ele tinha em mente, porque é óbvio que ele planejava algo; ou talvez não, talvez ele apenas quisesse me ajudar mesmo.

-x-

Eu já estava no táxi indo para a tal festa. O endereço era fácil de se localizar. Eu vestia um kimono vermelho, com detalhes em dourado, os cabelos estavam presos e a maquiagem era forte; carregava comigo uma máscara branca com detalhes coloridos. Confesso que estava nervosa, muito nervosa.

Desci do carro e respirei fundo. Coloquei a máscara e entrei, ao entregar o convite.

O lugar estava cheio e eu estava atrasada. Já eram onze horas e trinta minutos, a lua já estava alta e eu buscava apenas uma pessoa. Seria fácil encontrar um homem como Itachi no meio daquela gente. Ele tinha cabelos compridos e negros, difícil de confundir realmente. Estava com medo de encontrar Sasori, afinal, os dois eram próximos e aquele ser desprezível poderia muito bem estar naquela festa.

Faltavam dez minutos para meia noite e eu ainda não havia encontrado ele; talvez não fosse ele quem havia me mandado o buquê afinal, e a preocupação insistia em me

acompanhar. Foi aí que o vi, quando cheguei perto da janela, lá embaixo, sentado em um banco do jardim; afastado de tudo.

Desci novamente até chegar ao hall de entrada. Fui em direção aonde ele se encontrava e sentei ao seu lado no tal banco.

"Esperando por alguém?" Eu joguei a pergunta.

"Como soube?" Ele não era idiota. Sabia que eu já estava ciente de que ele me esperava.

"Liguei para o banco e perguntei quem havia feito um depósito tão grande na minha conta bancária; foi surpreendente, confesso, mas não foi assustador." Eu sorri, abaixando a cabeça. "Só queria saber porquê?"

Ele sorriu também. Abertamente! Ele me olhava diretamente, então resolvi mirá-lo também.

"Nunca gostei de te ver triste." Ele começou. "No momento que eu soube que Sasori havia dado um prazo tão curto, apenas para que vocês não conseguissem; eu soube que você ficaria eternamente triste pelo fato de não ter conseguido salvar o hospital " Ele acabou cortando o contato visual por um momento, mas logo em seguida continuou. "Eu enlouqueceria se não visse mais um sorriso nos seus lábios." Ele sorriu. "E agora, você está assustada?"

Ele segurava minha face e eu estava imóvel. Não conseguia assimilar tudo ao mesmo tempo; eu tentava, porém, quanto mais ele falava, mais tonta eu ficava. Eu não sabia o que pensar, então resolvi simplesmente não pensar em nada. Resolvi que talvez Uchiha Itachi pudesse ser sim uma boa companhia para se passar a virada de ano e fiz o que qualquer outra pessoa faria depois de escutar tudo o que ela havia falado.

Eu sorri. Sorri o mais sincero que pude e finalmente disse alguma coisa.

"Vai começar a contagem regressiva, o que você deseja que mude no novo ano?" Ele sorria para mim com tamanha intimidade, que pareciamos amigos de anos.

"Tudo que eu queria já é real; e você, o que quer?"

"Tudo que eu quero também já é real." E ele não largava aquele sorriso bonito.

Começaram os fogos e já era oficial, o ano já era novo. Ele me abraçou e eu correspondi. Não havia o porque de não me deixar levar pelo momento. E foi me deixando levar pelo momento que nós nos beijamos, para logo depois ficarmos em silêncio, curtindo os fogos que estouravam no céu.

Realmente o ano começara de maneira incrível; a menos de uma semana eu pensava que esse seria o dia mais horrível de toda a minha vida e em menos de vinte e quatro horas tudo mudara, até a minha opinião sobre aquele homem, que agora me abraçava e apoiava o queixo sobre a minha cabeça, beijando-a de quando em quando.

Era bom estar ali. Não desejaria estar em nenhum outro lugar; estava perfeito.

A noite seguiu naturalmente. Entre papos, risadas e champanhe nós nos divertíamos como nunca. Seria uma das coisas que eu levaria para sempre; junto com o sorriso dele quando eu aceitei que nos encontrássemos no dia seguinte à festa de ano novo, ele disse que eu adoraria o lugar para o qual me levaria; também levaria comigo o jeito como ele me pediu em namoro depois de algumas semanas de encontros maravilhosos, todos os carinhos que trocamos na nossa primeira noite de amor; levaria tudo de bom que aquele homem me proporcionou, até naqueles momentos iniciais que eu nem sabia que era ele.

-x-

"E como fica o empréstimo?" Ino me perguntou em um dia, quando estávamos em Suna curtindo as férias de meio de ano.

"Pagarei tudo em favores sexuais." Eu disse séria, tomando o resto do meu suco.

Ela apenas riu alto.

-x-

"Itachi, estou grávida." Contei a novidade enquanto nos beijávamos. Cinco anos juntos, já estava na hora, não é mesmo?

Ele arregalou os olhos e depois me suspendeu no ar, eu gritei com o movimento súbito e ele me rodopiou. Ele gargalhava alto e eu levaria aquela sensação também, para sempre dentro de mim, aquela sensação de segurança, de amor e, principalmente, a sensação de que eu finalmente estava completa. Infinitamente completa!

FIM

* * *

><p>Oi meus amores ;D<p>

Essa One foi feita em resposta do MW na cmm ItaSaku do orkut. Amei escrevê-la e foi minha primeiríssima do casal, pretendo escrever mais *&*

Obrigada pra quem ler, beijão!

Saah!


End file.
